1. Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of double-sided printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, light that is changed to correspond to image information is irradiated to a photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, toner is supplied to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image, and then the visible toner image is transferred and fixed onto a recording medium, thereby printing an image on the recording medium.
In particular, a double-sided image forming apparatus is capable of printing an image on two sides of a recording medium such that the usage amount of recording media may be reduced compared to single-sided printing, and thus, is currently used by many users.